


Cemetery

by Apathetic_Prodigy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grave Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Prodigy/pseuds/Apathetic_Prodigy
Summary: "The scene was exactly the same, a timeless piece being replayed on repeat for as long as she lived. "





	Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have missed writing but I had writers block that actually lasted over a year lmfao. A shame overwatch is on the cusp of death now too, but my love for writing fanfics will always shine through.

The snow steadily fell with no signs of stopping on this winter day. The sun rose high in the sky with the morning chill whisking across her face. With flowers in hand, she scraped snow aside with her boot, giving her a place to sit. A deep sigh escaped her lips, allowing her to view her own breath in the haze. She sat alone, as per usual, flowers placed in her lap. She always returned to this very spot, on this very day, despite the weather or other obligations. 

Tucked in between her coat pocket resided a photo, a memory brought to life. Careful not to taint the photo's texture from snow, she held the picture high. She pressed it against the stone plating in front of her, just below the engraved letters. 

“Gerard,” she whispered, reading the name aloud, almost in disbelief. The name brought back many memories, all of which were suffocating her now. It had been far too long since she dared to think about their past, and even now she hesitated to re-explore the closed path. 

“_Some things were better left unsaid_ ” she reminded herself, regaining her composure. She swiftly tucked away the photo, leaning back onto her hands, head facing the sky. Had this been some years ago, she may have shivered from the snowflakes that fell upon her cheeks, but now she couldn’t feel the difference as the liquid ran down her cooled blue skin. She closed her eyes, allowing the brisk breeze to wash over her for a moment.

This day was no different from the last time she appeared. The scene was _exactly_ the same, a timeless piece being replayed on repeat for as long as she lived. Yet there were two things of which she was certain. One being that she would always return just the same as always, and two that she would never truly be the same. Her heart had frozen more than the ice itself, her chilling temperature couldn’t compare to the sub-zero block left in its place. She was empty and would remain that way just the same. 

The contents of her livelihood had been taken away, emptied out of her very core. There was no room for love or emotions in her world. Feelings of that nature would always get in the way of her mission, so there was only one solution. 

_Dispose of them. _

And that she did. 

She took the flowers from her lap and placed them on the ground in front of the tombstone. Giving it one final look, she breathed in, preparing to finish the scene she knew oh-too-well. 

“Au revoir,” she whispered.

She then stood, expression just as cold as her body temperature and walked away. 

_I’ll see you again next time. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, i'm pretty relieved that I was able to finish this. Feel free to comment and my tumblr is  
[ Prodigy-is-apathetic ](https://prodigy-is-apathetic.tumblr.com/) ( I still love McSombra and Widow lmao )


End file.
